


Untitled

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old tumblr friend shipped George and Ed very hard and often lamented the lack of fics about them. </p><p>Two short pieces I wrote for her to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faint_of_hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/gifts).



The Leader of the Opposition amuses George. He isn't sure why David lets Edward get to him, on those rare occasions when the panda can actually land a blow during PMQs. But then, David hasn't fucked Edward's wife. George has and if Justine's reaction was anything to go by, it had been sometime since anyone gave her a thorough seeing to. Not that George is one to brag about his prowess. 

Edward eyes him suspiciously. George knows he should be talking with Balls, but their connection to each other through Fran and Justine intrigues George, pulling him into Edward's orbit. The patch of white, his dark, dark eyes, he could almost be sort of attractive. 

George should be talking policy, should be offering up apologies for his libelous words about Balls and Labour and Libor rate fixing, but he doesn't. He remembers three little letters tweeted, HMD, and wonders if possibly they could. The little shot of heat down his spine makes him realize he isn't ruling out the possibility of taking Miliband apart in his office. 

"Just what exactly do you want, Chancellor?" 

The smirk plays across George's lips and arousal is firmly taking hold over his body. He likes it when potential playthings use his title. He needs to play this carefully, and tries to gauge Edward, what his possible reactions may be. Those dark panda eyes are showing wariness as George rises, slowly circling around Edward's desk. He uses the Labour red tie to gently pull the stunned leader to his feet. Edward doesn't bat the pale fingers away when they reach out to stroke his cheek. 

"What I want is to find out if you moan as prettily as your wife does."


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed the button again, hearing the doorbell chime through the house. George told Frances that this was not a good idea, knowing that Edward probably would not want company. Especially his company. But she and Justine insisted that they were taking the kids out for a day together, and when combined their forces of persuasion were indefensible. 

Just when George had given up hope of the door being answered, formulating the excuse that the patient was probably knocked out by the painkillers, the groggy Edward answered the door. His hair was sticking up in several directions and the dark circles under his eyes were darker. George held back commenting on the cow pyjama bottoms. How could he cast stones when his favourite pair was decorated with sheep? 

“I told Justine that I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“Frances told me that I would be forced to spend a week sleeping in my Downing Street office with Freya and Gibson for company. I swear that cat snores something awful.” George went with the light hearted approach. Edward had to be just as annoyed as him with their wives’ constant plotting to get them to be friends. 

Edward stepped aside to let George enter, looking resigned to the fact that if he did not, then Justine would berate him later. “I’m not going to be very exciting to be around.” 

_Are you ever?_ But George swallowed the words, figuring he ought to at least try to be friendly to the injured Leader of the Opposition. 

And the afternoon wasn’t that terribly boring or even just plain old terrible. Sure it wasn’t playing Rock Band with Luke (avoiding his maths homework and George avoiding the dreaded red box), but it also wasn’t the awful wasted Sunday that George assumed it would be. They started with a game of chess, finally moving on to the couch. George found it awkward to watch Edward struggling to read the paper so he took it from him, offering to read aloud. _Compassionate conservatism_ George mused and after all reading to people was one of the things that Frances adored about him. 

George stopped reading when he heard soft snores from Edward. Looking at his sleeping form, slouched down in the cushions, George felt that his good deed was completed. He rose, preparing to leave. While Ed was no Sleeping Beauty, there was a temptation there to give him a parting kiss on the cheek. Anyway weren’t kisses known for their special healing properties? Freya’s scratches seemed to disappear quicker (along with other scratches and marks of a more BDSM variety) once Fran’s lips brushed against them. He no sooner grazed Ed’s cheek and then pulled back when he was greeted by two giggling women. Frances and Justine were not going to let them live this down. 

And Edward figured that it had to be the painkillers, because George was caught kissing his cheek and the sounds of Justine and Frances cooing over the action’s adorableness were in the distant background. Ed knows that at least three of them can see the promise of progress in just a small action.


End file.
